What the Darkness Brings
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: In the late night hours, both Shinigami and humans are struck by the desire and urge to claim what's theirs. Will love blossom, or will it be just a little fling in the dark? RukiHime, GrimmIchi, YoruichiSoiFon, ToshiKarin.
1. Chapter 1

What the Darkness Brings

_**Disclaimer:**__ My name is Anemone. For a female, I write some pretty amazing yaoi, and I do not own Bleach. _

_This is dedicated to Slyswn28 for her amazing ideas and devotion to GrimmIchi. Also for her awesome plots and understanding of Ichigo._

One hand cupped the side of his face boredly while the fingers of the other hand drummed impatiently on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He had been waiting for about fifteen minutes. He couldn't take it much longer, the craving was unimaginable.

_He was about to leave for the World of the Living when he was grasped firmly by his shoulder. He spun around angrily and shocking electric blue eyes met emerald green ones. _

"_What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow practically growled at the man. He had never liked Ulquiorra, and the freakishly pale bastard knew it. _

"_Lord Aizen wishes to speak with you, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said before swiftly grabbing Grimmjow by the collar of his jacket and began dragging him back to the palace of Los Noches ._

Finally, the pompous man known as Lord Aizen appeared, walking casually past him and taking his seat in the throne across from him. "Grimmjow," he began in that smooth baritone, raking a hand through his rich chocolate hair. "I've been informed that you are going to the World of the Living for a reason other than the one you've given me."

Grimmjow flipped several strands of sky blue hair from his eyes before saying, "Tch. The only reason I'm going to the World of the Living is to eliminate those who stand in your way. The ones with high Spiritual Pressure."

In the bat of a lash, Aizen was out of his throne, hauling Grimmjow up and pinning him against a wall.

"I do not appreciate being lied to, Grimmjow. I know that the real reason you are going to the World of the Living is to claim the innocence of the orange haired Ryoka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow gulped. He had to hold back the anger that was quickly rising within him. He wanted to wipe that smirk right off of that smug bastard's face.

"Don't look so angry, Grimmjow. It's perfectly alright for you to go after the boy. However, my generosity comes at a price."

The blue haired Espada sighed before asking, "What do you want, Lord Aizen?"

"Oh, nothing much, really. That sassy mouth of yours around my cock should suffice."

Without hesitation, Grimmjow curled his hand into a fist and punched the smug man in his face. Aizen's grip loosened, and Grimmjow made his escape saying, "Sorry, but my mouth has a craving for strawberries, not pompous pricks."

Bursting through the doors of Los Noches, he headed to the World of the Living. He wanted to claim what was his. He really didn't give two shits if his actions got him exiled from Hueco Mundo or not.

()()()()

In Soul Society, in the Captain's office of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed. He stared at the stack of paperwork that his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto had attempted to hide behind a sofa. Currently, the jugalicious Champaign blonde was nowhere to be found. Toshiro leaned back in his plush office chair, twirling a tuft of white locks. His turquoise eyes slipped closed, and he thought about the unusual girl from the World of the Living.

_Toshiro sat on a tree branch in a grassy field in Karakura Town. He watched the boyish yet strikingly female girl with short black hair kick the soccer ball. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as the ball soared into the goal. _

"_Yes! Game over! We win!" Karin shouted with enthusiasm and sheer excitement. She gave her teammates a high five, and then leapt into the tree that Toshiro was perched on. "Toshi-kun!" She squealed happily. "Did you see that amazing kick?"_

_He chuckled, smiling genuinely at the girl. "Of course I saw it, Karin-chan. You know I can't take my eyes off of you when you're playing sports."_

_Karin smiled, pulling Toshiro into a stunningly passionate kiss. _

"Captain! Wake up!"

Toshiro jumped in surprise at the sing song voice of Rangiku. When he opened his eyes, the woman's huge breasts were the first thing to greet him. He scowled, and in a disapproving tone said, "You could try to cover up, you know."

Rangiku giggled, adjusting her top so that she wouldn't pop out. It was clear that the woman had been drinking sake. A lot of sake.

"Captain, if you miss her so much, why don't you go see her?"

Toshiro gasped in surprise. "How did you-?"

"You said her name in your sleep."

Toshiro frowned in response. He didn't usually talk in his sleep. He didn't usually sleep on the job. But, since he'd left Karin, he found it was much more enjoyable to daydream about happy times with the girl.

The young Captain stood from his desk, turning to the big boobed Lieutenant . "I'll be back sometime tomorrow, Rangiku. Be sure to finish that stack of paperwork you're trying to hide instead of getting wasted and chasing after Kenpachi."

Rangiku looked shocked. "Captain Hitsugaya! I can't believe you'd think I'd do such a thing!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back later."

()()()()

Within the warmth of the Kurosaki home, a raven haired girl and a chestnut haired beauty were snuggled on a couch watching a movie. Rukia was snuggled with a pink bunny plushie, wrapped in a soft blanket. On the other end of the couh, Orihime lay, curled in a blanket with a black cat in her lap.

The cat looked up into the stormy gray eyes of the kind girl. "Sorry, Orihime," Yoruichi said. "This movie is boring, and the tension that neither of you seem to sense is smothering. I'm going for a walk."

With that, Yoruichi leapt off the couch, out the window and into the waiting arms of Soi Fon.

()()()()()

Upstairs, above the living room where Rukia and Orihime were, resided a scowling orange haired boy. Ichigo sat on his bed, listing to his iPod and trying to get into a book that Rukia demanded he read so that they could bond over it. The book was called _The Host, _and Ichigo thought it was idiotic and pointless.

'_I just don't understand Rukia's fascination. I mean, we both know souls aren't silver worms that possess people.'_ Needless to say, the book wasn't the berry's cup of tea, but he would read it because Rukia had asked him to. Those silver blues of hers were pleading. _'She uses those damn eyes of hers to her advantage.' _Ichigo's scowl deepened at that thought.

About fifteen minutes later, Ichigo found himself getting into the book a bit. He had gotten past the third chapter, and he was so absorbed that he almost missed the immense Spiritual Pressure. The book was instantly tossed aside, and the boy crawled to the window. There was no mistaking who this pressure belonged to. No one else's Spiritual Pressure enveloped him, tangling with his own, sending butterflies erupting in his tummy. It had to be Grimmjow.

"**Aww, King. Whadda ya want him fer? Y'know I got what you want, what you **_**need. **_**I can take care o' ya better'en Grimmy can."**

"Hush, Shiro. I'm not interested in you." Ichigo hissed.

"**Tch. That was **_**very **_**mean of you, King."** Shiro said, pout evident in his voice.

"Just go away, Shirosaki. I can't deal with you right now."

With that statement, Ichigo felt the presence of his inner Hollow disappear into his inner world.

()()()()

In the attic of the Kurosaki home, a young girl in her early teens with short black hair and delicate features lay on her bed remembering.

_After winning her soccer game, Karin leapt into the tree that her boyfriend, Toshiro, was currently perched in. "Did you see that amazing kick?"_

_He chuckled, smiling genuinely at the girl. "Of course I saw it, Karin-chan. You know I can't take my eyes off of you when you're playing sports."_

_Karin smiled, pulling Toshiro into a stunningly passionate kiss, fusing their lips together .She moaned when the boy's tongue slipped out, licking at the girl's lips, seeking entrance. Without hesitation, the girl opened her mouth, inviting Toshiro to explore every crevice of the warm cavity-._

"Psst! Karin, open the window!"

The girl was pulled out of the pleasant memory. Blinking and shaking her head to clear it, she made her way over to the window. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she threw open the window to let the Tenth Division Captain inside.

()()()()()

To Be Continued.

This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. It gets better. This was just an introduction to the characters, and a set up for pairings.


	2. It All Started With Movie Night RukiHim

What the Darkness Brings

Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:**__ My name is Anemone. I am justice, and I do not own Bleach._

_**This is dedicated to Slyswn28 for her supportiveness and brilliant ideas.**_

Rukia's silver blue eyes were focused on the girl at the other end of the couch. Orihime Inoue. Everything about the girl captivated Rukia; her long, chestnut colored hair, stormy gray eyes, hell, she was even drawn to those yum-tastic boobs.

The thought crossed her mind that she should be focused on the movie, but Orihime demanded her attention. She watched as the girl brought popcorn to her lips, hesitantly darting her tongue out to lick the salty butter before popping it into her mouth.

Rukia absentmindedly munched on her own bowl of popcorn that was resting in her lap. She felt the butter drip onto her chin, but she didn't care. Her eyes quickly darted to the television screen as Orihime let out a soft chuckle and glanced at her.

"What's the matter, Rukia-san? You didn't find that funny?" The girl's expression quickly turned worried and she bit her bottom lip. "You don't have to watch the movie just because I picked it, Rukia-san. We can watch something else instead. How about horror? A sci-fi thriller?" The girl rattled off suggestions while Rukia half listened. Her eyes were focused on Orihime's full lips.

The movie they were currently watching was The Hang Over. Rukia had no particular knowledge of movies in the World of the Living, so she had let Orihime pick. The girl had heard good things about this movie.

"Rukia-san? Are you okay?" Rukia snapped to attention, focusing intently on Orihime's lovely gray eyes. She had to stop herself from getting lost in them.

"I'm fine, Orihime. We can watch this. I just got distracted for a second." The raven haired girl flashed the worried teen a dazzling smile. "I'll pay attention, I promise."

Rukia started to turn back to the movie, but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned her focus back to the girl questioningly.

Orihime smiled, cupping the girl's face in her hands. A light dusting of pink graced the girl's graceful features as she leaned closer to the raven. Rukia's eyes widened in shock and surprise, but suddenly those silver blues filled with encouragement. Orihime didn't aim for her lips, as Rukia had expected. Instead, her soft tongue darted out, licking the butter that had landed on Rukia's chin a few minutes earlier.

"O-Ori-Orihime, wha-" Rukia stuttered.

"Forgive me, Rukia-san. It would've been a shame to let food mar those pretty features of yours."

Rukia's eyes softened, a warm smile tugged at her lips. In the bat of a lash, Rukia's hands cupped the other girl's face tentatively. Then, with certainty, she crashed her lips into Orihime's. It was nothing but a gentle brush, but it was enough to cause Rukia's breath to catch in her throat and Orihime to moan for more.

Rukia pulled away slowly. She then brought her hand up to card her fingers through the girl's silky locks. She looked at the girl, and couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face. The light dusting of pink on the girl's cheeks had turned into a deep shade of red. "You're so cute when you blush, Hime," Rukia murmured.

Orihime giggled sheepishly. Then, much to Rukia's surprise and pleasure, Orihime pulled the girl into another kiss. This kiss was very much unlike Rukia's tentative brush of the lips.

Rukia moaned in pleasure as Orihime's tongue ran across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth willingly, and the chestnut princess drew the raven's tongue into her warm mouth. Rukia felt another moan pass through her lips, only to be swallowed up by Orihime, as she began to explore every crevice of Orihime's mouth.

Rukia's tongue glided over Orihime's teeth, along the inside of her cheeks, and settled on simply sucking on the girls tongue. She loved the taste of Orihime. The girl tasted like grape jelly and chocolate ice cream mixed with the popcorn she was currently eating. Rukia loved the other girl's odd eating habits.

Growing bored of simply fondling Orihime's tongue, Rukia moved her lips to Orihime's jaw line. She began to suck tentatively on the sensitive patch of skin there, careful not to leave a mark. Not just yet anyway.

She then moved on to nibble the other girl's earlobe. This evoked small gasps and moans from Orihime which sent delightful shivers down Rukia's spine. Pushing the collar of Orihime's shirt out of the way, experienced lips moved to the juncture of neck and shoulder. She couldn't resist any longer. She just had to place a mark on the perfect skin.

"R-Rukia-san. That feels so nice," Orihime said in a breathy moan.

Rukia pulled her lips away from the soft skin. "Really, Orihime, given the act we are currently involved in, I feel that we can drop the formalities."

"Oh, okay. Um, Rukia?" Orihime's voice turned hesitant.

"What is it, Orihime?" Rukia's eyes filled with concern.

"Is… Is it bad that I want more? I want you to do more to me."

Rukia beamed. "Of course that isn't bad, Hime. Are you sure about this, though?"

"Yes. Despite what people think, I am capable of making my own decisions."

"Oh, Orihime, no one thinks you're incapable. We just worry."

"Oh, there's no need to make excuses and apologies, Rukia. I'm fine with what everyone thinks. It's really fun when I get to prove them wrong. Kinda like now." The girl beamed.

Rukia smiled wider. "So, then, are you ready for more?"

Orihime's eyes glazed as she stared at the sultry smile Rukia was aiming her way. "Yes, please."

With that, Orihime locked lips with the other girl, fingers making their way to the hem of her shirt. Orihime groaned with pleasure as she felt Rukia's soft fingers make contact with the skin of her abdomen. Rukia began to massage her stomach, loving the feel of the slightly toned muscles she found there. Orihime wasn't ripped like Ichigo, but she was fit. She felt a tingle of pleasure.

Rukia's nimble fingers rolled the material of Orihime's shirt up. She then broke the heated kiss to pull the fabric over the girls head. She then unhooked the girl's bra, exposing luscious breasts.

Rukia's mouth immediately descended onto a dark pink nipple. Her skilled tongue encircled the nipple, wrapping around it and sucking hard until it became a rather delicious hard ball in her mouth. She then gave the same special attention to the other one. She desperately wanted to bite those perky nippoles, but that would surely cause the young girl pain, and Rukia resisted anything that would bring harm to her Hime.

Rukia's crafty mouth moved down to the girl's abdomen. She trailed her tongue to Orihime's belly button, traveling around the perimeter, dipping into it. The girl's back arched in pleasure. Rukia grinned.

Orihime was seriously enjoying the things Rukia's tongue was doing, how her body responded to the touch. She really couldn't take the teasing anymore, though. She grabbed onto Rukia's soft, silky raven locks and pushed the girl's head down to her waist line.

"Rukia-san, please!" Orihime's voice was well past patient.

Rukia looked up, and couldn't stop the grin that pulled at her lips. The girl's light pink cheeks had turned into quite a lovely shade of deep red. "Oh, come now, Hime, I thought we had dropped the formalities."

"Rukia… I-I can't take the teasing! Please move lower." Orihime's voice was needy, begging.

Who was Rukia to argue with a request like that?

She quickly moved to the button of the girl's jeans, undoing them with quick and sure movements. She pulled the jeans past Orihime's ankles and tossed them to the floor along with the rest of the girl's clothing. The pink panties the girl wore were soon to follow.

Rukia licked her lips at the sight that greeted her. Orihime's most private area consisted of a small mound of chestnut hair. Most of said hair had been shaved. Rukia licked her lips in anticipation, parting the girl's legs and placing her head near the already glistening area.

"Are you absolutely certain, Orihime?" Rukia asked, her warm breath ghosting over Orihime's sensitive clitoris.

"P-Po-Positive," Orihime stuttered. The statement came out surprisingly firm.

That was all the assurance Rukia needed. She dove into the girl's private area hungrily.

Orihime moaned when she felt Rukia's hot tongue make contact with her dripping opening. She dug her nails into Rukia's back as the other girl's tongue glided into her hole, swirling around the area. She dug her nails into Rukia's skin harder when Rukia's tongue raked over the small pearl of nerves.

Rukia let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Orihime's nails dig even harder into her back. The girl was causing warm pools of fire to erupt everywhere she touched. Orihime didn't just claw her back. She kneaded her shoulders, played with her hair, summoned her Shun Shun Rica to heal the cuts she had made. Orihime was quite a caring lover. Not what Rukia was used to.

Orihime delighted in the vibrations Rukia's moans were sending through her. She arched her back once more, and fingers tightened in Rukia's hair as she felt fingers poke at her entrance.

Rukia had been alternating between lapping at Orihime's clit and swirling her tongue inside her entrance. She then quickly came up with an easier solution. While her tongue lapped at the girl's bundle of nerves, she brought her fingers up, shoving one into the girl's entrance ever so slowly.

Rukia's fingers explored Orihime's opening, searching. She couldn't resist. She nibbled on the young girl's pearl, loving the screams of "Rukia," that left the girl's lips in breathless moans.

Orihime couldn't contain herself much longer. Rukia's name was the only coherent word she could form. Everything else came out as an unintelligible "Nngh," or "Ungh." Sometimes, she got lucky and could manage a "God, yes!"

Rukia could tell that the girl was on the brink. She couldn't wait to bring the girl to a rushing climax. She brought the hand that wasn't currently busy up to the girl's supple breast. She pinched a nipple between her thumb and index finger, rolling it until it became hard again. She did the same with the other, and that was pretty much enough to push Orihime over the edge.

Orihime gasped, arched her back, tightened her legs around Rukia just a bit as she came. Her fluids oozed into the older girls mouth, and they were greedily lapped up.

"Oh, Rukia! _Sooo wonderful!" _She screamed as her world flashed a brilliant shade of white.

Once Rukia was sure she hadn't missed a single drop of cum that oozed from the girl, she slowly made her way back up the girl's body, placing open mouthed kisses along the way. She reached the girls lips and was pulled into a tender kiss.

Orihime loved the taste of herself mixed with Rukia's own natural essence. It was a little bitter, yet sweet at the same time. It sent a shiver of excitement through her.

"Rukia," Orihime said, regaining her wits after a few minutes. "I can't do exactly what you did, but I want to repay you for the pleasure."

"Oh, silly Hime. You don't have to-" Rukia was cut off as plump, full lips fused with hers.

Orihime made quick work of the nightgown Rukia wore. She speedily removed the girl's bra and panties, tossing everything in a small mountain of clothing on the floor. While her lips mapped Rukia's face, exploring her jaw line, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her slender fingers found Rukia's wet entrance.

Rukia let a moan slip past her lips. It was heart wrenchingly needy. Orihime pulled the girl closer to her as her fingers rubbed the little nub of a pearl that had given her so much pleasure.

Orihime's lips made their way to Rukia's neck. She licked the girl's rapid pulse, latching on and placing sharp bites there. She sucked hard, making a lovely love bite. Rukia's back arched in pleasure, and Orihime's fingers quickened their pace. Her fingers then moved inside of Rukia, searching until they hit the spot that made Rukia scream.

"Orihime! God, you're good!"

Orihime smiled and moved her mouth to Rukia's ear. Her tongue darted in and out of the canal, and Rukia brought her fingers to Orihime's hair, twirling strands of it.

Rukia began to tremble. She couldn't take much more. A few more strokes and…

Orihime brought her lips back to Rukia's. She melted into the kiss, rubbing more insistently on the girl's sweet spot.

That was it. Rukia went tumbling head first into the world of white. It was amazing. She saw flashes of color, stars, and screamed Orihime's name repeatedly as she rode out the high of her orgasm.

Once she had recovered from her high, Orihime removed her fingers from inside of her. She brought the fingers to her lips, licking each finger thoroughly. This almost made Rukia want to jump her again.

"Mmm. I just love the way you taste Rukia. Like Spring and sunshine."

'_Damn, why did she have to be so fucking adorable?'_ Rukia didn't even question how the girl knew what Spring or sunshine tasted like.

"You're too damn adorable, Hime-chan."

Orihime giggled. "Rukia, due to the act we just engaged in, shouldn't we drop the formalities?"

Rukia smiled at having her own words repeated. "You're right, Orihime." She then snuggled into the juncture of neck and shoulder, licking at the mark she had left there.

Orihime's fingers started to run through her hair. Rukia felt her eyes drift closed. She wasn't tired, just content.

"I love you, Rukia." Orihime mumbled.

Rukia's eyes snapped open, and a piercing stare full of hope and concern locked onto stormy gray eyes.

"Really?" She didn't try to mask the hope in her voice.

"Of course. I always thought I would end up with Ichigo, but I see how he longs for Grimmjow. Now, you're the only one I want, the only one I need."

Rukia wrapped her arms tightly around the chestnut haired girl, locking their lips in yet another fiery kiss. She broke the kiss when the need for air arose.

Silver blue eyes danced with happiness as Rukia said clearly and firmly, "I love you, Orihime Inoue."

They then proceeded to clean themselves up and redress. Then, they restarted their movie. Rukia actually paid attention, that is until Orihime got bored with the parts she had already seen and began to fondle her. Rukia welcomed the touch, and soon, they were each wrapped in another enthralling kiss.

()()()()()

To Be Continued.

AneKuro hopes Sly enjoyed the RukiHime scene.


	3. In the Attic, Under the Sakura Trees

What the Darkness Brings

Chapter Three: In the Attic, Under the Sakura Trees.

Pairings: Soi Fon and Yoruichi, Toshiro and Karin.

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I have a thing for cherry blossoms, and I do not own Bleach._

_**Dedicated to Sly-sama, whom I would be absolutely lost without.**_

Soi Fon carried Yoruichi to a secluded spot beneath the sakura trees. This, of course, earned protests from the small black cat, but Soi Fon didn't really hear them. The world was dark, illuminated by the full moon. Gray eyes focused on the pink, falling sakura petals, while her mind screamed joyously about the warmth from the woman in her arms.

It was no secret that she loved Yoruichi. However, it was a fact that seemed to escape the sharp mind of the purple haired woman. Finding a nice, soft spot of grass, she sat down, reluctantly releasing the cat from her arms.

"What are we doing here?" Yoruichi asked, still irritated at being carried.

"I just... Thought it would be nice to come here. Don't you think it's nice?"

"It's beautiful," Yoruichi said in that deep voice she used in cat form. She wasn't looking at the falling petals, however. Her yellow eyes were focused on Soi Fon, causing the younger woman to blush a lovely shade of crimson.

Yoruichi inhaled, summoning her shape-shifting powers and transforming into the form that Soi Fon fell in love with. The young captain was greeted with tan, toned skin, purple hair, and yellow eyes.

"Here," she said shyly, looking away from her former idol and tossing her some clothing. "I grabbed these from Urahara's before I came to find you." The lovely shade of red that tainted that flawless face deepened.

"Thanks Soi Fon," the older woman said, in that firm yet feminine voice that the other girl loved so. She tugged on the orange and black ensambol, all the while complainning about how uncomfortable clothing was. If it were up to Yoruichi, she would stay in cat form all day, every day. What was the fun in traipsing around as a human anyway?

"Lady Yoruichi..." Soi Fon began. Yoruichi knew the other girl well enough to know that something was on her mind. Something difficult to say, because Soi Fon was not the type of person to hesitate. She was always blunt, spouting out whatever was on her mind, and not caring who it affected or offended. That was the quality Yoruichi loved about the black haired girl. Yes, contrary to popular belief, Yoruichi Shihoin loved _everything_ about Soi Fon. Despite what the girl believed, she knew of the feelings that existed. There was just never an appropriate time to act on them.

"Spit it out, Soi Fon," she said a bit harshly. "What's on your mind?" Her tone softened.

"Well... It's just... Do you remember the last time we were beneath the sakura trees? After you taught me how to weild a sword?" Her gray eyes were hopeful.

"Yes, that was the night I told you that I thought of you as a little sister." She smiled fondly at the memory. Oh, but how she wanted so much more from the black haired woman.

"Right," Soi Fon beamed at the memory. "I was fine with that then, but now I-"

"You find yourself wanting more? More from me. More from us."

Soi Fon gulped. Stormy gray eyes broke their hold on soft yellow ones. She watched as a dark cloud passed over the moon, obscuring the light that caught the sakura blossoms. "Well... Yes." She finally choked out.

Yoruichi smiled. "So hesitant. It isn't like you, Soi Fon, though I will admit, you're cute when you're like this."

Those gray orbs blinked. Did Yoruichi just call her _cute_? Hope filled her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, Yoruichi felt the same about her, too.

"Stop worrying, Soi Fon. How could I not return your feelngs?" That being said, she reached over, pulling the slightly stunned girl into her lap. Lips melded to the other girl's in a fierce kiss. It held all the passion that Yoruichi had pent up for over one hundred years.

Soi Fon tumbled into the kiss. She molded herself to Yoruichi's body, pressing herself to the warmth. Hands began to untangle the soft mess of purple hair as her lips parted to grant the needy tongue access. As the warm apendage invaded her mouth, she felt firm fingers untangle the thick braids that cascaded down her back.

As quickly as it began, the kiss was broken. Panting slightly, Yoruichi stated "I love you, Soi Fon. I always have, I always will."

Soi Fon's breath was still caught in her throat. She released it in a needy moan as her mouth found it's way to the tan skin of Yoruich's neck. "I love you, Yoruichi." This was stated through soft nips and licks. It wasn't muffled, as one would expect. It rang crystal clear in Yoruichi's ears, and in a haze of happiness, she ravaged the pale, slender girl in the quiet night beneath the sakura trees. She had finallly found something good about traipsing around as a human, and she had no intention of letting her go.

()()()()()

In the attic of the Kurosaki home, a light breeze blew in through the still open window. The Tenth Division captain was currently tangled in a purple blanket, with his girlfriend, Karin, snuggled into his chest. His pale fingers ran through her hair as he explained what he was doing in the World of the Living.

Karin's first question was, "Is it Aizen? Is he making his next big move?"

Toshiro quieted those fears with a soft smile and a shake of his head. "No, it's nothing like that. Nothing dangerous. Can't a guy rush off to the World of the Living in the dead of night just because he wants to be with his girlfriend? Or is that some law I don't know about?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still trying to figure out how things work when you're dating a Soul Reaper."

"We prefer to be called Shinigami. Soul Reaper sounds... Demeaning." His eye twitched slightly and Karin giggled.

"Toshi-kun, you're so cute when you're irritated," she said, giving a playful kiss.

The intended playful kiss turned into a passinate romp in the sheets when Toshiro's tongue invaded Karin's mouth. Falling backwards onto the bed, Karin wound her blanket around them, loving the warmth that seeped from her boyfriend's body. Her nimble fingers wove into his thick white hair, and she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

As his lips broke from her mouth, causing much needed air to rush into her lungs, she said, "I _like_ the term Soul Reaper, and I'll call you whatever I like."

He looked up, a playful smirk on his lips. "Oh, really?" A teasing light filled his turquoise eyes.

"You told me I could, remember?"

"Ah, that's right." The smirk turned into a full smile before he began to lap at the young girl's neck. His tongue traced familiar patterns in the sensitive skin, evoking small moans of pleasure from Karin.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but you still never told me why you're really here."

He sighed, rolling them over so that Karin's head rested on his chest. He heard a sigh of contentment, and without thinking, he brought a hand up to card his fingers through her soft hair. Said hair smelled of lilac. It was wonderful.

Karin listened to Toshiro's soft heartbeats, fingers dancing along his chest, longing to touch the skin beneath the Shinigami attire. A low intake of breath reached her ears followed by the rumble of his voice as he said, "I came because I missed you. Insanely. Since I left the last time, I couldn't get you out of my head. Rangiku, in her delusional, drunken state, gave me some good advice. She told me to come see you."

Karin smiled warmly. It wasn't often that the icey captain opened up to her, to anyone really. She loved the moments when he was brutally honest, letting raw emotion and feeling surge through him. She rose a little, bringing her lips to his. "I love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya," she said in a low, sultry voice.

The young male smiled broadly, a light blush dusting his cheeks from the girl's tone and that glazed look in her eyes. "I love you, Karin Kurosaki." A moan of pleasure escaped his lips as Karin's mouth attached itself to his. It was a stunningly passionate kiss that rivaled the ones he'd given her.

Wrapping his arms around the girl as she deepened the kiss, he sighed happily. Rangiku would be angry because it would mean more work for her, but perhaps he would lengthen his stay in the human world. Karin was just too addicting to leave.

()()()()()

To Be Continued.


	4. Rooftop Hookups

What the Darkness Brings

Chapter Four: Rooftop Hookups

Pairing: GrimmIchi

_**Disclaimer:**__ My name is Anemone. I prefer to be called Ane-chan, and I do not own Bleach as my name is not Kubo._

_**Dedicated to Sly-sama, my GrimmIchi soulmate.**_

_**AN: My love for tthe Panther and the Berry seriously shines in this. As always, Ichigo is Uke, like Kubo intended. The world will fall in love with Uke!Ichigo, just like Grimmjow did.**_

Before the orange haired boy could do anything, he was pulled out the window. He witnessed nothinng but a flash of blue and white. When he regained his senses, he realized he was on his rooftop. Warm, liquid brown eyes looked up at the full moon and the bright stars overhead.

Then, it hit him in a rush. He wasn't alone on this rooftop. The person he had longed to see for months was somewhere nearby. He could feel his Spiritual Pressure, hear his breathing. He tore his gaze away from the stars and met the electric blue eyes of Grimmjow.

"Grimm," the orange haired teen said, not bothering to hide the smile that leapt accross his lips.

Grimmjow's breath hitched. Nothing excited him more than his berry's smile. Sure, that scowl made him tingly, but that smile... He gathered his wits and stepped closer to the boy. "Been awhile, brat." He said, tone harsh but eyes contradicting it. His eyes always gave him away, and Ichigo had learned long ago to read them.

"I've missed you, too," the boy murmered.

Grimmjow couldn't contain himself any longer. He swept the Soul Reaper to him and locked their lips in a steamy kiss. His tongue forced open the other male's mouth roughly, because Grimmjow was not the soft and gentle type, which is exactly how Ichigo prefered it. Once his warm tongue was inside, it began tracing the confines of the cavity it knew so well.

Their relationship had begun long ago, with that first battle. They had developed this need for each other, and they dealt with that need via late night hook-ups in secluded places. Grimmjow's favorite place so far had been rooftops, which is why they were outside on a cool summer night. Somewhere along the way, those late night hook-ups had turned into long stays with each other, and that need had developed into love.

Grimmjow's rough hands forced the hem of Ichigo's shirt up to reveal the muscles underneath. Once he found them, his hands began to map the skin, tracing patterns and causing goosbumps to erupt wherever he decided to touch. Running his hand to the firm chest, the blue haired man pinched a soft, delicate nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling it until it became a hard ball.

The need for air forced Ichigo to break the kiss, but Grimmjow's hungry mouth continued to ravage the boy. He shivered as the man's experienced mouth danced to his neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive area of his pulse. He didn't hold back the moan that left his lips as hands made their way into spiky orange hair, pulling at the strands roughly, grabbing at the spots in his scalp that gave him the most pleasure.

Grimmjow knew Ichigo's body betteer than his own. He knew every spot that would make the berry weak in the knees, and he was more than happy to demonstrate his knowlage. For example, he knew that when his teeth sank into the boy's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, Ichigo would scream and beg for more. He knew that if his nails dug into Ichigo's back, Ichigo's erection would grow harder, and he'd beg for him to relieve the pressure. He also knew that if he removed the boy's pants and boxers, exposing his penis and lapping at it with vigor, Ichigo would... Well, he would do what any other gay man would do in that situation.

As Grimmjow's mouth made contact with the head of Ichigo's penis, the younger boy fisted a handful of electric blue hair and sucked in a breath. He let out a moan as Grimmjow circled the head teasingly with his tongue. Then, that quick tongue darted out to lick the sides of his shaft. Finally, that cocky mouth deided to stop playing and took the boy in fully.

Grimmjow felt fingers massage his scalp. Ichigo was so gentle, tender. The boy could take a surprising amount of pain, enjoyed the pain obviously, but he didn't have it in him to cause pain without reason. He moaned around his berry's cock as he felt those fingers twist into his hair, ripping at several strands.

Ichigo was lost in a haze of pleasure. Every moan that left Grimmjow's lips sent vibations through his member, causing waves of pleasure to erupt through his entire body. His warm brown eyes were tightly closed, and he was seeing stars behind his lids. If Grimmjow kept going, at this rate, he wouldn't last until the main event.

"G-Grimmjow," a shakey voice pleaded.

The use of his full name, not the shortened version. This meant Ichigo was on the verge of release. With a final lick, the Espada rose, capturing Ichigo's lips in yet another violently passionate kiss.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow's voice was rough, husky. "I want you. I want to claim you properly."

Ichigo was no blushing virgin. Grimmjow hadn't been the one to claim that ass in the first place. No, that honor had been bestowed upon one Kenpachi Zaraki, but Ichigo hadn't even let the man do it properly. Instead of allowing Kenpachi to spill his seed inside of him, Ichigo had made him wear a condom. He had lectured the man about how "safe sex is important, and his life was complicated enough without adding STDs to the mix."

In a way, Ichigo was still a virgin. He hadn't been claimed properly, and there were plenty of opportunities. His strawberry had many admirers, or he used to, before Grimmjow chased them all away. The blue haired man was about to change that. He planned on making Ichigo his in the proper way.

"I'm already yours. There's no one else I want." Ichigo said firmly, not understanding what Grimmjow meant.

"Then let me come inside of you," Grimjow whispered in the boy's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Ichigo felt a shiver of excitement run through him. He knew Grimmjow was clean. There was no reason he couldn't let the man he planned to spend the rest of... Well, pretty much forever with stake a proper claim. "Take me, Grimmjow," was the answer he gave.

Once again, Grimmjow crashed his lips to Ichigo's, igniting the fire within him. Ichigo's hands began to remove his clothing, and he hurridly sped up the process, cursing himself for wearing anything at all. Ichigo got distracted once his jacket had been removed, exposing the rippling muscles of his chest. Grimmjow wasn't complaining because Ichigo's fingers were currently toying with his Hollow hole.

Ichigo still found it facinating, the hole that adorned Grimmjow's abdomen. He knew the pleasure it gave the Arrancar when his fingers simply grazed it. Currently, his entire hand was in it, and Grimmjow had stopped all movement, reveling in the pleasure this action caused.

It started with the tingles. Then came the fuzzies. It finally exploded into an orgasm that rocked Grimmjow to the core. It was the same everytime the orange haired teen decided to stimulate the sensitiveness of his Hollow hole, and everytime it still took the Espada by surprise.

Grimmjow came to his senses when he felt Ichigo's strong hands remove his pants and slide his boxers around his ankles. He felt his member twitch at the breeze, and his erection peaked with interest when his strawberry stretched out on the concrete.

Ichigo shivered with anticipation when Grimmjow lowered himself onto him. The other male's lips traced his jawline as fingers made their way into a willing mouth.

Ichigo sucked the fingers tenderly, coating them with a generous amount of saliva. He then felt the digits being pulled out, replaced with a tongue as fingers proded at his entrance.

Grimmmjow coated the ring of muscle with saliva before pushing deeper. He then added another finger, instantly finding what he was searching for. Ichigo let out a loud gasp of pleasure and Grimmjow continued to coat the area with spit.

Once the preparations were made, he positioned himself. With a lock of the lips, he pushed fully into the boy. He loved the tightness of Ichigo, the pulsating inner walls. It was so much better without the feel of latex.

Ichigo dug his nails into Grimmjow's back trailing long red lines all the way to the number six tattooed on his back. He felt Grimmjow pull almost all the way out, and a moan ripped through the night when he hit the orange haired teeen's prostate after thrusting back in. His back arched, causing his member to grind into the other's stomach. He repeated this action, loving the friction, until a strong hand grasped the apendage and began to puump.

Grimmjow ran his hand up and down the boy's shaft in fast jerks. The quick movents contrasted vividly with his slow thrusts. It was maddening. "Grimm, please, pick up the pace." Even through the haze of pleasure, Ichigo still managed to sound annoyed and pull out that amazingly perfect scowl.

Grimmjow couldn't help but comply. He sped up his thrusts, flipping the boy onto his stomach to get a better angle.

Ichigo pulled himmself to his hands and knees, digging his nails into the concrete. He felt the fire in the pit of his stomach begin to spread, and he readied himself for the insanely pleasurable orgasms that always came when Grimmmjow was involved.

Grimmjow was nearing his climax. The coil in his stomach was starting to unwind. He pumped Ichigo's ready-to-overflow member faster, slamming into his prostate with every thrust.

Ichigo threw his head back, tongue darting out to lick his blue haired lover's neck. His hand came up to trace the outline of Grimmjow's Hollow mask, and the other hand made it's way into sky blue locks.

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. The coil in his stomach unwound, releasing an orgasm that was sure to rock the foundation of the Kurosaki home. He felt his hot seed spew into his lover, and he began to pump the boy harder, trying to bring him into the bliss of completion.

"Come for me, Ichi," Grimmjow purred sweetly.

Ichigo complied. Grimmjow knew that tone of voice was irresistable. He was instantly thrust into a world of white. Something akin to fireworks danced through his vision, and hot lips met his in a passionate kiss as he began to come down from his sex high.

()()()()()

Grimmjow laced their fingers together as they tried to catch their breath. "Amazing. As always," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"You always say that-" Ichigo stopped mid-sentance. Grimmjow was about to question him when he noticed the subtle change from chocolate brown to golden irises.

"Shirosaki," Grimmjow began.

**"Grimmy. Why doncha lemme show ya things King hasn' even begun to imagine?"**

"No thanks. I'm not into albinos. You remind me too much of this freak I know." Grimmjow stated matter-of-factly.

**"Tch. Berry Boy shot me down, too."**

"Tried to take what's mine, did ya Shiro?"

**"Ah, don' getcha panties in a twist. He wasn' gonna lemme play anyway."**

"Good, he's _mine._ Now go away, would ya? You're on my nerves."

Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief as those chocolate brown eyes returneed to normal. "Did Shiro try to come onto you again?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I got rid of him."

()()()()()

Grimmmjow placed his tired lover onto his soft bed. Crossing Ichigo's small room, he opened a drawer. Smirking, he tossed something to the other male.

Ichigo caught the item that was tossed to him and smiled. He sat up and began to slip into the garment he had been given.

Grimmjow had a secret that no one but Ichigo knew. He had a soft spot for matching pajamas. After being told this secret, Ichigo had went out and found the perfect pair of PJs. They fit the couple well. The pajamas were sky blue, splattered with little red strawberries. The only difference in the pair was that Ichigo had customized them so that his read 'Property of the Panther' and Grimmjow's read 'Property of the Strawberry'.

After putting on the PJs, Grimmjow crawled into bed beside his lover. Ichigo curled into him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Grimmjow, in turn, wrapped his arms possessively around the orange haired boy.

"Y'know, you missed something exciting earlier," Grimjow said through a yawn.

"Oh, and what's that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I punched Aizen," Grimmjow said, a smug smile playing on his lips and a snort evident in his voice.

"Seriously?" Ichigo said, fighting a laugh. "Why?" It had to be something big. Even someone as disrespectful as Grimmjow wouldn't dare to lay a hand on Aizen.

"He said that, in order to see you, I had to suck him off." Disgust laced his purr of a voice. "I told him I only craved strawberries, not pompus pricks.

"Ha! I love you, Grimmjow."

"I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo snuggled deeper into that strong embrace. His eyelids felt heavy. His body was exausted. "Night, Grimm," he said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Strawberry Princess," Grimmjow said, running fingers through mussed orange locks.

"I hate when you call me that," Ichigo said tiredly.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I do it. Now go to sleep."

With that, the couple fell into a deep sleep. They needed energy. It was important that they were ready for what the daylight held.

()()()()

**The End!**

**AN: I feel like I should add an epilogue, but I have no idea what it should say. Hmm, any ideas?**


End file.
